TEKST CZEKA NA POPRAWKĘ Przekleństwo Widzącego
by Aislinka
Summary: Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jego wakacje będą tak samo paskudne jak poprzednie, wszystko zmienia się jednak gdy Bill proponuje mu spędzenie lata w Egipcie. Jak wiele zmian przyniesie ta wycieczka? Co zrobi gdy zrozumie że Dyrektor nie jest tak jasny a Voldemort tak mroczny? Jak poradzi sobie z prawdą gdy odkryje że jego rodzice nie byli do końca tacy jak mu wszyscy wmawiają?
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

 _ **Początek końcem, a koniec poczatkiem**_

Nora – 31 Lipca

Zaciskając palce na starym bucie wstrzymał oddech czując nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Pęd powietrza sprawiał, że świat wokół niego, rozmywał się, tworząc migoczącą plątaninę dźwięków i barw. Nie był to jego ulubiony środek transportu, ale w tym momencie nie miało to dla niego zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Myślał jedynie o tym, by jak najprędzej dotrzeć do celu. Kiedy wreszcie jego nogi zetknęły się z podłożem, zachwiał się, jak zawsze w takich wypadkach za nic nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi. Jęknął, boleśnie lądując na tyłku. Upadek odebrał mu na kilka sekund oddech.

Z trudem zbierając się do pionu, zrezygnowany strzepywał źdźbła trawy z ubrań. Niby mógłby użyć prostego zaklęcia do oczyszczenia się, jednak korzystanie z różdżki wciąż przysparzało mu wiele problemów. Wolał nie ryzykować, nie do tak błahej sprawy jak kwestia tego czy jego ubrania są brudne, czy czyste. Odgarniając z oczu przydługie kosmyki, pochylił się i odrzucił zużyty świstoklik w pobliskie krzaki.

Powoli ruszył przed siebie, z uśmiechem rozglądając się po okolicy, którą ostatni raz widział wiele miesięcy temu. Wciąż trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, że znów tu jest. Wszystko było takie samo, a zarazem zupełnie inne niż dawniej. Chociaż jak się nad tym zastanawiał, dochodził do wniosku że to nie otoczenie się zmieniło, lecz on sam. Z pewnością nie był tą samą osobą co jeszcze rok temu. Gdyby ktoś spytał go o zdanie, to chociaż pewne rzeczy by zmienił, za nic nie chciałby cofnąć czasu. Wszystko co przeżył, zarówno te radosne momenty, jak i chwile w których chciał jedynie krzyczeć z bólu, sprawiły że stał się taką a nie inną osobą.

Odsuwając od siebie tego typu myśli, ponownie się uśmiechnął, gdy w oddali dostrzegł znajomy, nieco zniszczony płot i krzywy dom który sprawiał wrażenie że zaraz się przewróci.

Nora.

Od czasu jego ostatniej wizyty budynek zmienił się. Nikt nie przejmował się tym, że wciąż zdawał się niebezpiecznie przychylać na jedną stronę, wręcz przeciwnie, obecnie zostało dobudowane jeszcze jedno piętro oraz niewielki ganek. Całość przypominała mu ciasto które dziecko ulepiło ze wszystkiego co akurat miało pod ręką.

 _Zmieniła się, jednak wciąż zachowała swój urok. W magicznym świecie cień walki padł niemal na wszystko, ale_ _ona sprawia wrażenie jakby cała bitwa i wynikłe z niej problemy, działy się gdzieś poza nią._

\- Harry!

Krzyknął, cofając się do tyłu, gdy znikąd pojawili się przy nim Fred z Georgem i niespodziewanie nie tylko go objęli, ale i unieśli nieco nad ziemię, zupełnie jakby nie ważył więcej niż piórko. Nagły dotyk sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, a świat na kilka sekund spowiła czerń. Wyrwał się z uścisku, ponownie tego dnia boleśnie upadając na tyłek. Siedząc na ziemi z trudem starał się zapanować nad urywanym oddechem. Wiedział, że żaden z nich nie chciał zrobić mu na złość, ale opanowanie własnego organizmu nie było proste.

\- Harry.

\- Przepraszamy chłopie...

・ Zapomnieliśmy jak na to reagujesz.

\- Naprawdę nie chcieliśmy.

Spoglądając w oczy kucających teraz przed nim bliźniaków, machnął ręką dając znać, że nie gniewa się. Powoli podnosząc się do pionu, zrezygnowany zauważył, że tym razem jego ubrania nie dadzą się tak łatwo otrzepać. Nie mając jednak szans na zaradzenie temu, zignorował to, jak właściwie teraz wygląda.

\- Czy wszyscy są w domu? - zapytał, w duchu przeklinając się za to, że zdradliwy głos, wciąż mu lekko drży.

\- Oczywiście!

\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że na twoim przyjęciu urodzinowym kogokolwiek zabraknie?!

\- Przecież jesteś Harrym cholera Potter'em!

Parsknął, słysząc to określenie. Wciąż pamiętał chwilę, gdy został tak nazwany po raz pierwszy. Kiedyś wydało by mu się ono złośliwe, teraz jedynie go bawiło. Chciał się jeszcze zapytać, kto dokładnie jest, jednak nim zdołał otworzyć usta dotarli do furtki i zauważył biegnących w jego stronę przyjaciół. Wchodząc na podwórko pomachał im, nie mogąc powstrzymać radości na myśl, że znów ich widzi.

\- Harry! Jak miło cię widzieć!

\- Ciebie również, Hermiono – szczerząc się do przyjaciółki, w duchu wdzięczny był jej za to, że w przeciwieństwie do bliźniaków, ona nie próbuje go obejmować.

\- Cześć stary. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny, bo mama przygotowała tyle jedzenia że wykarmiłaby cały stół gryffindoru.

Skinął na powitanie Ronowi, który podobnie jak Hermiona trzymał się w pewnej odległości od niego. Ich zachowanie wiele dla niego znaczyło. Nie miał ochoty przewrócić się przed nimi, tak jak zrobił to kilka minut wcześniej gdy objął go Fred i George. Nienawidził reakcji własnego ciała, jednak nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Chociaż od tamtych wydarzeń minął już prawie rok, w dalszym ciągu nie zdołał po nich całkowicie dojść do siebie.

 _To było tak dawno, a wciąż... są jedynie trzy osoby których dotyk nie przyprawia mnie o mdłości. W dodatku są to ludzie o jakich nigdy przed tymi wydarzeniami bym nie pomyślał. Nie uznałbym faktu, że akurat oni, mogą stać się mi tak bliscy._

\- Chodźmy Harry. Nie powinieneś kazać gościom tak długo na siebie czekać. Wiesz ile osób zebrało się już na tyłach domu?

\- Już idę. odpowiedział jej, jednak nim zdołał zrobić dwa kroki, Hermiona gestem dłoni kazała mu się zatrzymać i stanęła przed nim oglądając go krytycznym wzrokiem.

\- Gdzieś ty się tak wybrudził?

\- Przewróciłem się przy lądowaniu świstoklikiem. - wyjaśnił nim Fred lub George mieli szansę się odezwać. Nie chciał przyznawać się do tego, jaki był prawdziwy powód jego upadku.

\- Nie rozumiem tego Harry, jesteś tak silnym czarodziejem, a nie potrafisz ustać przy zwykłym lądowaniu?

\- Nie martw się Hermiono, to po prostu nasz Harry. Nie ma znaczenia czy to świstoklik czy kominek, nasz drogi bohater zawsze wyłoży się jak długi.

Gdy po przemowie Freda, wszyscy się roześmiali, Harry dołączył do nich, wdzięczny że Hermiona nie drąży tematu. Atmosfera została rozładowana i zwartą grupą ruszyli do ogrodu, mieszczącego się na tyłach domu. Harry już z daleka był w stanie dostrzec stół zastawiony różnego rodzaju potrawami i napojami.

\- Wasza mama się napracowała. wyszeptał, czując się nieco skrępowany świadomością, że ktoś specjalnie przygotował tyle rzeczy dla niego.

\- Spokojnie Harry, nie robiła tego sama.

Odpowiedź Freda go uspokoiła. Już od dawna traktował Weasley'ów jak rodzinę, ale wciąż nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do tego, że i oni go w ten sposób traktują. Za każdym razem gdy ktoś coś dla niego robił, czuł się tak, jakby sprawiał komuś kłopot własną obecnością.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego!

Niespodziewanie otoczony przez gromadę znanych twarzy, mógł tylko ponownie się roześmiać, gdy wszelkie ponure myśli uleciały i znów zalało go uczucie, że właśnie to oznacza, iż jest naprawę w domu.

Zasypany prezentami odpowiadał na życzenia każdej z obecnych osób. Był szczęśliwy widząc Hagrida, Remusa, Charliego i całą resztę. Nie dostrzegał nikogo, kto byłby dziś przez niego niemile widziany, wręcz przeciwnie w tym małym tłumie wciąż brakowało mu kilku ludzi, ale wiedział, że oni przyjdą trochę później. Tak, gdzieś wewnątrz siebie czuł, że to będą najlepsze urodziny w jego życiu.

 _Najlepsze_.

)()()(

Zasiadając przed suto zastawionym stołem, częstował się wszystkim co jego organizm był w stanie tolerować. Pogrążony w rozmowie na temat quidditcha, nawet nie zauważył jak kolejne godziny przeciekają między palcami. To, że minęło tyle czasu, dotarło do niego dopiero, gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, a na stołach zostały porozstawiane świece.

\- Która jest? – zwracając się do siedzącego tuż obok Rona, nerwowo zacisnął palce na koszuli zastanawiając, dlaczego właściwie reszta się jeszcze nie pojawiła.

\- Dziewiąta.

 _Dziewiąta?_ _Przecież to nie powinno tyle trwać. Wszystko miało się zakończyć jeszcze przed dziewiętnastą. Czemu więc wciąż nie ma od nich żadnych wiadomości? Czyżby coś poszło nie tak? Czy to oznacza, że..._

\- Spokojnie Harry, nie ma potrzeby panikować. Jestem pewna że rozmowy się nieco przeciągnęły. Wiesz jak to zwykle bywa przy takich dyskusjach. Z pewnością zaraz tu będą. - racjonalna odpowiedź przyjaciółki, ani trochę go nie uspokoiła.

\- To raczej nie jest powodem, Hermiono. Gdyby rozmowy rzeczywiście się przeciągnęły, z pewnością już dawno otrzymalibyśmy sowę z wiadomością.

\- Ale przecież...

\- Hermiono, obawiam się, że Harry ma rację, jakby rozmowy się przedłużyły, już dawno przesłaliby nam informację. Skoro wciąż nie ma żadnych wieści, oznacza to, że coś poszło nie tak. - Chociaż Remus przyznał mu rację, ani trochę nie poprawiło mu to humoru.

\- Remusie, chcesz powiedzieć że oni mogli zostać zaatakowani?! Przecież udali się do Ministerstwa! Chyba nikt tam... - gdy w głosie Hermiony zabrzmiała panika przemieszana z niedowierzaniem, jedynie spuścił wzrok na własne dłonie, bojąc się jej odpowiedzieć. Niestety Remus wypowiedział głośno, to co on sam obawiał się ujawnić.

\- Minęły już ponad dwie godziny o wyznaczonej godziny spotkania, z pewnością więc negocjacje nie przebiegły tak jak powinny. Nie wiem czy zostali zaatakowani, jednak brak jakiegokolwiek sygnału od nich, nie wróży zbyt dobrze.

\- Ale to... czy nie powinniśmy czegoś zrobić? - spytała ponownie Hermiona, wyraźnie poddenerwowana.

\- W tej chwili możemy jedynie czekać.

Słysząc to, Harry podniósł wzrok i skinął zrezygnowany w stronę Remusa, sam także bardzo dobrze tego wszystkiego świadomy.

 _Wiem, że to oni musieli pójść, ale chciałbym, by już wrócili, by on wrócił…_ \- zadrżał na samą myśl, że coś mogło się mu stać – _Nie został ranny, prawda? Jest na to zbyt silny. N apewno nic mu nie jest... Proszę, niech nic mu nie będzie._

\- Wróć - wypowiedział to, choć tak cicho że właściwie jedynie poruszył ustami i podskoczył, gdy niespodziewanie ktoś stojący za nim, położył mu ręce na ramionach. Pierwszą jego myślą, było to, że musi uciekać, jednak niemal natychmiast się opanował, gdy w jego nozdrza uderzył dobrze znajomy zapach drewna i pomarańczy.

\- Bill!

\- Witaj, kruszyno.

Słysząc to, poczuł ciepło gdzieś wewnątrz siebie.

\- Gdzie reszta? – Gdy pan Weasley odezwał się w panującej wokół ciszy, odwrócił się w stronę najstarszego z braci, orientując, że ten rzeczywiście przyszedł sam.

\- Powinni dotrzeć za kilka minut.

\- Czy ktoś jest ranny?

\- Obyło się bez ofiar.

Gdy na twarzach wszystkich obecnych odmalowała się ulga, sam także odetchnął czując jak spada mu ciężar z serca.

 _Już po wszystkim…_

\- Siadaj, kochanie.

Widząc, jak pani Weasley wskazuje Billowi jedno z wolnych miejsc po przeciwnej stronie stołu, zmarkotniał wcale nie mając ochoty rozstawać się ze stojącym za sobą mężczyzną, nawet jeśli dzieląca ich odległość miała wynosić tylko szerokość blatu.

 _Może Ron lub Hermiona się z nim zamienią?_

\- Nie trzeba, ja już mam miejsce.

Słowa bila zmieszały, go nim jednak miał okazję zapytać, co on przez to rozumie, ten gwałtownie odsunął jego krzesło do tyłu. W następnej sekundzie silne ramiona poderwały go do góry, zupełnie jakby nic nie ważył

\- Co robisz?! Puszczaj! – krzyknął choć wcale nie starał się wyswobodzić. W przeciwieństwie do tego co miało miejsce wcześniej, jego dotyk ani trochę mu nie przeszkadzał.

\- Jak to, co robię? Siadam.

Nim miał okazję coś jeszcze powiedzieć, Bill usiadł i posadził go sobie na kolanach. Czując na karku jego ciepły oddech mimowolnie, wtulił się plecami w niego, zaraz jednak zaczerwienił się, uświadamiając sobie, że przecież nie są tu sami. Spróbował zsunąć się z kolan starszego czarodzieja, ten jednak przytrzymał go i wyszeptał do ucha, tak cicho, że tylko on mógł to usłyszeć.

\- Nadal uważam, że jesteś słodziutki, gdy się czerwienisz… mam ochotę cię wtedy schrupać.

Mając wrażenie, że po tych słowach jego policzki jeszcze intensywniej płoną z ulgą przyjął fakt, że postacie powoli idące w ich stronę, odciągnęły uwagę towarzystwa od jego osoby. Wciąż dzieliło ich od nich parę metrów, jednak bez problemu mógł rozpoznać McGonagall, Voldemorta, Lucjusza i Snape'a.

Kiedy podeszli jeszcze bliżej, wystarczyło mu spojrzenie w ich oczy, by przekonać się, że na razie nic nie powiedzą na temat tego co się wydarzyło. Był pewny, że będą milczeć do czasu, aż wszelkie niepowołane uszy nie będą w stanie nic podsłuchać.

 _Zastanawia mnie, czego się dowiedzieli. Co jest tak ważnego, że nie chcą nic powiedzieć publicznie._

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, panie Potter.

\- Dziękuję, profesor McGonagall – odpowiedział, odsuwając od siebie rozmyślania.

\- Chyba możemy przyłączyć się do twojego przyjęcia?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - zapewnił szybko, starając się pokryć zmieszanie faktem, że profesorowie widzą go w takim a nie innym położeniu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego związek z Billem nie jest tajemnicą, jednak wciąż pozostawało to dla niego nieco krępujące.

\- Cieszę się, że tak tryskasz optymizmem Harry.

Odwracając się w stronę stojącego tuż obok Voldemorta, nic nie powiedział, pewny że ten po raz kolejny go przejrzał.

 _Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że przed nim nie ma spraw do ukrycia… Wiem, że nawet czary nie pozwalają ludziom na zaglądanie w cudze myśli, ale mimo wszystko, czuję się przy nim całkowicie odsłonięty…_

 _Jakby czytał ze mnie jak z książki._

\- Siadajcie, siadajcie!

Spoglądając na panią Weasley zaganiającą wszystkich do stołu, zupełnie tak, jakby byli małymi dziećmi, był w stu procentach pewien, że gdyby jeszcze rok wcześniej ktoś powiedział mu, że ujrzy Voldemorta, Malfoy'a bądź Snape'a posłusznie zajmujących miejsca, za nic by nie uwierzył.

 _Nigdy._

)()()(

 **Koniec Rozdziału 1**

 **Rozdział 2**

/Rok wcześniej/

Powoli siadając na łóżku, z obawą spojrzał w stronę drzwi, spodziewając się ujrzeć stojącego w nich wuja, jednak te były zamknięte. Ciszy nie przerywał nawet szmer.

\- Kto tu jest? – zapytał szeptem raz za razem wodząc wzrokiem po z pozoru opustoszałym pokoju. – Pokaż się! – Krzyknął wreszcie, zrywając się z łóżka, gdy po niemal minucie w dalszym ciągu nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na zadane przez siebie pytanie.

Zaciskając nerwowo palce, szybko łapał oddech, pewny, że nic mu się nie uroiło. – _Jestem w stu procentach przekonany, że ktoś tutaj jest, ale nie wiem, czy to przyjaciel czy wróg…_ – nerwowo wstrzymując oddech, rozpaczliwie pragnął mieć teraz przy sobie różdżkę, niestety ta podobnie jak wszystkie jego magiczne rzeczy, w tym domu była dla niego całkowicie poza zasięgiem...

...

I to by było na tyle. Mam nadzieję, że początek się podobał. Jak pewnie dało się zauwazyć będzie to historia z wątkiem miłości pomiędzy Harry'm I Billem. Jak to się mówi jak coś chcesz, zrób to sam, więc oto moja para która bardzo mi do siebie pasuje. Pierwsze rozdziały tego opowiadania napisane zostały już dość dawno chociaż nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego. Obecnie po drobnych, no dobrze gruntownych poprawkach zdecydowałam się na opublikowanie.

Jak można zauważyć rozdział pierwszy nie wyjaśnia zbyt wiele, jednak po nim akcja cofa się o rok, mam więc nadzijeę, że z czasem wszystko stanie się dla was jasne.

Co więcej, zapraszam do czytania. Rozdział drugi pojawi się w przeciągu tygodnia. A może szybciej :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dziękuję za tak wiele komentarzy, miło jest wiedzieć że ktoś nie tylko zajrzał ale i przeczytał. Przed wami rozdział drugi, nie będę dodawała nic więcej, po prostu zapraszam... Nie, dodam jeszcze jedno - Sistie, twój komentarz mnie rozbroił, ja też uwielbiam Voldemorta jako geniusza - mordercę :)**

 **Ewa - jak już wspominałam i większość zauważyła główna para to Harry/Bill**

 **Rozdział 2**

 **Cienka granica między jawą a snem**

 **/Rok wcześniej/**

Privet Drive – 31 Lipca

Biegł, chociaż z każdą upływającą minutą schwytanie kolejnego haustu powietrza stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Nogi bolały go tak bardzo, że sam nie wiedział, czemu jeszcze go niosą. Raz za razem potykał się, mając coraz większy problem ze skordynowaniem ruchów. Bał się, że się przewróci, a wiedział, że wtedy nie zdoła już wstać. Miał bolesną świadomość tego, że jeśli się teraz zatrzyma... umrze. Pogoń która była tuż za nim, nie będzie miała żadnej litości.

Ścigali go.

Nie słyszał ich, ale czuł, że wciąż podążają jego tropem. Wśród otaczających go dźwięków pobrzmiewały jedynie jego własny oddech i szum wiatru w koronach drzew, jednak dziwa mgła, spowijajaca wszystko czerwonym płaszczem upewniała go, że jeszcze nie odpuścili.

 _Za mic nie zrezygnują. Nie po tym co zrobiłem. Nie odpuszczą, dopóki ja nie będę martwy..._

Wciąż biegł, ale jego siły kurczyły się w zastraszającym tempie. Przerażająca pewność, że w każdej chwili mogą go dopaść sprawiała, że oblewał go zimny pot, a palce kurczowo zaciśnięte na różdżce, drętwiały.

Bał się.

Żałował, że nie może użyć kilku zaklęć i po prostu wynieść się z tego piekła. Gdyby wystarczyło proste machnięcie różdżką, aportowałby się i przeniósł gdzieś daleko, tam gdzie by go nie znaleźli. Marzył o tym, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że od końca pola antymagiznego wciąż dzieli go blisko kilometr.

Odległość która w chwili obecnej mogłaby być i dziesięciokrotnie większa, a wciąż byłaby dla niego taka sama. Nie do przebycia.

Zwolnił.

 _Nie uda mi się… nie uda..._ \- resztki sił, którymi zmuszał się do stawiania kolejnych kroków uzmysławiały mu, że te słowa stają się coraz bardziej realne. Zaczynało kręcić mu się w głowie, w piersiach czuł bolesny ucisk.

 _Nie zobaczę jej więcej…_ _nie_ _będę miał szansy na wyjaśnienie tego_ _, że ja…_ \- gdy po jego policzkach pociekły łzy, sięgnął ręką do twarzy by je otrzeć. Wystarczył ten moment nieuwagi by potaknął się o jakimś wystający korzeń. Jęknął gdy coś ostrego przesunęło mu się po kostce, rozcinając skórę.

\- Szlag! – zaklął. Po nodze spłynęło mu coś wilgotnego, a zranienie zapiekło boleśnie. - Jeszcze tego mi brakowało! - syknął i zaraz zakrył usta ręką, karcąc sam siebie za własną głupotę.

 _To było najgłupsze co mogłemz zrobić_ – pomyślał, nerwowo rozglądając się przy tym do okoła. – _Teraz już na pewno wiedzą gdzie jestem!_ – ledwie te słowa pojawiły się w jego myślach, gdzieś za nim ciszę przeciął dźwięk łamanej gałęzi.

 _Są tu._

 _Starał się przyspieszyć, jednak mięśnie coraz bardziej protestowały_. Jeszcze przez chwilę biegł, w końcu jednak musiał się zatrzymać. Przytrzymując się drzewa, pochylił się, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Nie miał jednak czasu na dojście do siebie, bowiem otaczającą go ciszę ponownie wypełnił odgłos łamanego drewna pod nogą.

Odwrócił się, bezskutecznie starając dostrzec cokolwiek w gęstej mgle. Napastnika nie było widać, jednak wiedział, że się zbliża. W panice skierował różdżkę w stronę, z której po raz ostatni dobiegł go odgłos. Zacisnął na niej palce, nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi. Zupełnie zapmniał że wciąż otacza go pole antymagiczne i jest tu ona bezużyteczna.

Nie dostrzegł napastnika do czasu, aż na jego nadgarstku, niczym kleszcze, zacisnęły się czyjeś palce. Szarpnął się czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Starał się wyrwać, jednak gdy kolejna osoba zatrzymała się przy nim, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach, wiedział, że to już koniec.

Poddał się.

 _Chyba się już nie spotkamy._ _Nie zdołam spełnić mojej obietnicy. Przperaszam cię Ann._ _._ _. przepraszam._

\- Bądź szczęśliwa. - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem i usiadł na łóżku z trudem chwytając powietrze.

Zaciskając palce na pościeli, przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedział gdzie jest, ani co się dzieje. Minęła blisko minuta, nim jego zmysły wróciły do równowagi na tyle, że pojął iż leży w łóżku. Położył się wyjątkowo wcześnie, teraz więc ostatnie promienie słońca oświetlały jeszcze pomieszczenie. Z ulgą przyjmował to, że nie jest ciemno. W tym momencie potrzebował tego złudnego bezpieczeństwa jakie dawało mu światło.

Rozglądając się po najmniejszej sypialni pod numerem czwartym na Privet Drive, nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać spływających po policzkach łez. Drżał na przemian bujając się to wprzód, to do tyłu.

\- Sen… to był tylko głupi sen. To się nie działo naprawdę. - Słowa te zdawały mu się dziwnie brzmieć w otaczającej go ciszy. Zupełnie tak jakby były nienaturalne. Jakby sam sobie starał się wmówić kłamstwo.

 _Sen… Czy aby na pewno?_ – odsunął pościel na bok, chcąc zwlec się z łóżka i syknął gdy lewą nogę przeszył ból. Spoglądając na ślady krwi na śnieznobiałym prześcieradle ciotki, mimowolnie otoczył ramiona dłońmi.

 _Znowu to samo… Dlaczego? Czemu od czterech tygodni co noc to się dzieje? Co takiego jest ze mną nie tak? Jak to możliwe że to o czym śnię jest tak bardzo realne? Tak realne, że..._

 _Boję się._

Starając się stłumić coraz bardziej ogarniający go atak paniki. Wziął głęboki oddech i ostrożnie zsunął się z łóżka, obawiając się, że noga może odmówić mu posłuszeństwa. Na szczęście był w stanie na nią stanąć, jednak ból który przy każdym ruchu promieniował z rany sprawił, że w oczach zaszkliły mu się łzy. Zaciskając zęby, pokuśtykał w stronę łazienki, wdzięczny za to, że wujostwo też się już położyło. Spotkanie z ciotka i wujem było ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miałby w tej chwili ochotę.

 _Z pewnością żadne z nich by mi nie pomogło. Zresztą, jak miałbym im właściwie wyjaśnić co się stało? Jakbym powiedział że ktoś mnie zranił we śnie, chyba nie wytrzymaliby tego nerwowo._ \- Skrzywił się na samą myśl o tyradzie jaką zgotowałby mu wuj Vernon po usłyszeniu takich rewelacji.

\- Zresztą chyba nikomu nie chciałbym tego wyjaśniać. Jestem pewien, że nawet w świecie magii takie sny nie są niczym normalnym. - wyszeptał sam do siebie, spoglądając we własne odbicie w szklanej tafli lustra.

Czarne, zwykle rozczochrane włosy, były przyklapnięte. Okrągłe oprawki okularów nie były w stanie ukryć paskudnych sińców które miał pod oczami. Blada twarz i mocno odcinająca się na czole blizna w kształcie błyskawicy również nie dodawały mu uroku. Odrywając wzrok od odbicia, sięgnął do apteczki i wyciągnął z niej wodę utlenioną i bandaż, ostatni który pozostał.

Przemywając rozcięcie z ulgą przyjął, że chociaż krwawiło dość mocno, to nie było tak głębokie jak się początkowo tego obawiał. Owijając ranę, miał jedynie nadzieję, że ciotka nie zajrzy do apteczki, przynajmniej nie przed końcem wakacji. Od czasu powrotu na Privet Drive zużył większość jej zapasów i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na tłumaczenie się z tego.

)()()(

Po powrocie do pokoju, położył się i zamknął oczy mając nadzieję na złapanie kilku godzin normalnego snu. Na szczęście nauczył się już, że sny podobne do tego który miał przed chwilą nie zdarzały się dwa razy tej samej nocy. W sumie od czasu rozpoczęcia wakacji miał pięć takich snów. Nie pojawiały się często, nigdy jednak nie wiedział kiedy nastąpi kolejny z nich. Zdarzało się, że przez dwa tygodnie nie było nic, a innym razem miał je dzień po dniu.

Pierwszy z nich miał jeszcze w Hogwarcie, tuż po zakończeniu trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego, kolejny w przed dzień wyjazdu, tuż po uczcie pożegnalnej. O żadnym z nich nikomu nie powiedział. Nawet przyjaciołom, ale dobrze wiedział jaka byłaby ich reakcja na taką informację. Był pewien, że Ron uznałby je za dziwne i kazał przejść się do Madame Pomfrey, a Hermiona... ona zaraz poszłaby poradzić się dyrektora, a tego nie chciał.

Tak, obecnie Dumbledore był ostatnią osobą z która miał ochotę o czymkolwiek rozmawiać. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zwierzać mu się, nie po tym, co usłyszał. Nie po tamtej rozmowie.

)()()(

/Wspomnienie/

To był czysty przypadek, że znalazł się w tym przejściu. Wracał właśnie do dormitorium, gdy okazało się że Irytek porozrzucał łajnobomby w całym korytarzu. Nie chcąc natknąć się na żadnego z nauczycieli, zwłaszcza o tak późnej porze, zdecydował się na wybranie okrężnej drogi. Wolał dłuższy spacer niż tłumaczenie się przed którymś z profesorów że to nie on rozrzucił łajnobomby. Był już w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszał szybko zbliżające się kroki. Nie mając innej drogi ucieczki, ukrył się za gobelinem,w jednym z rzadko używanych przejść.

Wstrzymując oddech nasłuchiwał czy kroki się oddalają i wtedy doszedł do niego strzęp rozmowy. Jednego z głosów nie mógł skojarzyć, jednak nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że drugim z rozmówców jest Dumbledore.

\- Zdecydowałem, że Harry w tym roku spędzi całe lato z wujostwem. Tak będzie dla niego lepiej.

\- Czy Molly nie proponowała że zabierze go do siebie? Po tym co przeżył, czy nie powinien...

\- Nie. Po powrocie do szkoły musi skupić się na nauce. Skoro Voldemort się odrodził, nie może dłużej pozwalać sobie na rozpraszanie przez przyjaciół. Odosobnienie będzie dla niego teraz najlepsze...

Kroki się oddaliły i więcej nie usłyszał, jednak to co do niego dotarło sprawiło, że minęło blisko dwadzieścia minut nim był w stanie zmusić własne ciało do ruchu. Opuszczając kryjówkę, powoli ruszył w stronę wieży, zupełnie nie przejmując się już tym, czy nakryje go któryś z profesorów.

/Koniec Wspomnienia/

)()()(

 _Rozpraszanie przez przyjaciół -_ Minął miesiąc od momentu gdy usłyszał te słowa, jednak bolały wciąż tak samo. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że to akurat od dyrektora usłyszy coś takiego. Prawdę mówiąc stracił do Dumbleodr'a całe pokładane w nim zaufanie. Nie tylko z powodu tej rozmowy, ale także całego turnieju w którym musiał wziąć udział, choć próg wieku wynosił siedemnaście lat. Nie ufał mu przez to, że pozwolił śmierciożercy ukrywać się przez cały rok w Hogwarcie. Nie ufał mu dlatego, że niewiele brakowało a Cedrik by zginął.

Nie ufał mu i wiedział, że już nie zaufa.

Nie po tym wszystkim, nie po tym jak odciął go od całego magicznego świata porzucając na Prived Drive jak narzędzie które gdzieś trzeba przechować. Porzucając w miejscu które wcale już nie jest tak bezpieczne jak dawniej.

 _Voldemort odrodził się z mojej krwi, więc ochrona którą zapewniła mi mama oddając za mnie życie, nie działa ._

\- Jestem pewien, że Dumbledore zdaje sobie sprawę, jeśli ja sam byłem w stanie dojść do tych wniosków, to on tym bardziej musi znać prawdę.

 _Wie o tym i mimo to, zostawił mnie tu pozbawionego jakichkolwiek informacji o tym co się dzieje. Czy Voldemort zaczął działać? Czy ludzie wiedzą o jego powrocie? Czy Ministerstwo robi coś by go powstrzymać? - te i wiele innych pytań kołatały mu się w głowie, na żadne z nich nie znał jednak odpowiedzi._

Nie wiedział nic.

Nie tylko o sytuacji w magicznym świecie ale nawet o tym, co się dzieje u jego przyjaciół. Od czasu powrotu do mugoli nie otrzymał ani jednej przesyłki. Nie wierzył w to, że przyjaciele do niego nie piszą. W każde poprzednie wakacje przynajmniej raz w tygodniu dostawał od każdego z nich informację o tym, co akurat robią. Był pewien, że nawet gdyby ktoś zabronił im pisać, oni z pewnością i tak by się z nim skontaktowali, a już na pewno Ron.

 _On miałby w nosie wszelkie zakazy... Poza tym, Bill. Od niego także ostatni list przyszedł w dzień zakończenia roku szkolnego. Dotąd pisał regularnie, a teraz nic nie przyszło. Nie wierzę w to że od tak bez żadnego wyjaśnienia zerwałby kontakt, nie on... nawet jeśli miałby dosyć korespondowania ze mną._

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na myśl o starszym bracie Rona. Poznał go w zeszłe wakacje, podczas wizyty w Norze. Początkowo ich rozmowy były jedynie przelotną wymianą zdań, szybko jednak to się zmieniło. Zanim się zorientował, opowiadał mu o wszystkim, czując się przy nim o wiele pewniej niż kiedykolwiek przy Ronie. Często chodzili wieczorami na wspólne spacery, lub po prostu milczeli razem, siedząc w ogrodzie i wpatrując się w gwiazdy.

Gdy lato dobiegło końca, podejrzewał że i ta znajomość się zakończy, jednak wkrótce po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, otrzymał od niego pierwszy list. Z czasem zaczęli korespondować regularnie, wysyłając sobie wiadomości co dwa tygodnie. Nie tylko on opowiadał o swojej codzienności Billowi, ale i ten zwierzał mu się z problemów z jakimi aktualnie się mierzył.

Chociaż nikomu nie wspominał o tych listach, bardzo wiele dla niego znaczyły i przez ostatni miesiąc odczuwał ich brak, Niestety podejrzewał, że nie otrzyma żadnego przed końcem wakacji.

Od nikogo.

 _Skoro do tej pory nic nie dostałem, odpowiedź jest tylko jedna, ktoś trzeci macza w tym palce. Jeśli zaś zapytać się, kto jest na tyle silny by to zrobić, to na myśl przychodzą jedynie dwie osoby._

\- Dumbledore i Voldemort.

 _Jednak jeśli zastanowić się, kto miałby jakikolwiek interes w odcięciu mnie od informacji, to odpowiedź jest już tylko jedna._

Pogrążony w myślach, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego zmęczone ciało, ponownie ogarnął sen, tym razem bez snów.

)()()(

Początkowo nie wiedział, co go obudziło. W pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie jego własnym oddechem. Otworzył oczy, jednak nie ujrzał zbyt wiele. Za oknem panowała teraz nieprzenikniona ciemność. Chociaż nie rozległ się żaden szmer, wraz z powrotem świadomości, zrozumiał, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Jako Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, niemal przez całą dobę znajdował się w centrum uwagi i już dawno nauczył się rozpoznawać momenty, w których był obserwowany.

\- Kto tu jest? – zapytał szeptem raz za razem wodząc wzrokiem po zacienionych kątach pomieszczenia, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Pokój zdawał się opustoszały.

Nadal słyszał tylko własny oddech, ale miał pewność, że to nie są jego urojenia. W pokoju, poza nim, ktoś jeszcze jest.

\- Pokaż się! – krzyknął na moment zapominając z czym będzie się wiązać obudzenie śpiącego za ścianą wuja. Bardzo chciał mieć teraz przy sobie różdżkę, niestety miał bolesną świadomość, że ta wraz z resztą jego magicznych rzeczy jest szczelnie zamknięta w komórce pod schodami. Absolutnie poza jego zasięgiem. – Wyjdź – słyszał, że głos zaczyna mu zdradliwie drżeć, ale nie umiał go opanować.

W napięciu licząc kolejne sekundy zaczynał zastanawiać się czy nie jest tu z nim jeden ze sługusów Voldemorta.

 _Może_ _wreszcie_ _udało im się odkryć gdzie umieścił mnie Dumbledore?! Czy przyszli grzecznie odstawić mnie do swojego pana? Ale jeżeli to rzeczywiście oni, to dlaczego nadal nikt mnie nie zaatakował? Nie powinienem już leżeć na ziemi związany i ogłuszony?_

 _Jeśli wciąż jestem wolny, to_ _może to jednak nie oni? Tylko, jeżeli_ _nie są t_ _o pieski Voldemorta, to_ _właściwie_ _kto taki?_ _Jeśli nie jest to wróg, dlaczego nic nie mówi? Czemu wciąż się ukrywa?_

\- Pokaż się – po przedłużającej się ciszy, poprosił po raz kolejny, czując, że nie zniesie już dłużej panującego w pomieszczeniu napięcia. Ta noc w połączeniu z wydarzeniami z ostatnich dni do tego stopnia nadszarpnęły jego nerwy, że drżał.

\- Szsz – wzdrygnął się, gdy niespodziewanie otoczyły go czyjeś ramiona, a przy uchu rozległ się cichy szept.

Szarpnął się, rozpaczliwie starając oswobodzić z uścisku nieznanej mu osobny, jednak oplatające go dłonie, jedynie mocniej zacisnęły się na jego ramionach. Zacisnął powieki, gdy w jego pamięci stanęły sceny z niedawnego snu, tak łudząco podobne do obecnej sytuacji.

\- Szsz, przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem. Nie denerwuj się. - słysząc to, ponownie sróbował się wyswobodzić, a gdy i ta próba nie dała rezultatu, zrezygnowany przestał się szamotać.

\- Czego ode chcesz? – Czując zimne krople potu spływające wzdłuż karku, czekał na odpowiedź. Drżał, wciąż niepewny tego, czego ma oczekiwać od przybysza. To co dotąd usłyszał, upewniło go w tym, że jego rozmówcą jest mężczyzna. Niestety jednak, chociaż tembr głosu zaczynał się mu z czymś kojarzyć, nie umiał przypasować go do żadnej konkretnej twarzy.

\- Chciałem cię tylko zobaczyć, nie sądziłem, że mnie wyczujesz. Przepraszam Harry, nie powinienem tak się skradać.

Uwolniony niespodziewanie z unieruchamiającego go dotąd uścisku, odsunął się szybko, niepewnie odwracając w stronę skąd dobiegły do niego ostatnie słowa. W padającym z okna świetle dał radę rozróżnić jedynie niewyraźny zarys sylwetki zlewającej się z otoczeniem.

\- Finite Incantatem - ciche zaklęcie i sylwetka siedzącego przed nim mężczyzny przestała być tak eteryczna. - Lumos - kolejne zaklęcie i ciemny pokój rozjaśniło blade światło padające z końca różdżki. Blask zamigotał w długich rudych kosmykach i w tym samym momencie do Harry'ego wreszcie dotarło kim jest jego gość.

\- Bill...

Zanim na dobre miał szansę zastanowić się nad całą sytuacją, roześmiał się i wpadł w jego ramiona. Bill przytulił go do siebie. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w milczeniu. Wsłuchując się w jego oddech, w końcu zrozumiał co tak właściwie robi, spróbował się więc odsunąć, jednak Bill jedynie wzmocnił uścisk, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

\- Zostań.

)()()(

 **Koniec Rozdziału 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dziękuję za kolejne komentarze, mam nadzieję że pod następnymi rozdziałami również się pojawią.**

 **Wilk - ja też nie lubię dyrektora, jest niewiele opowiadań w których jego postać jest że tak się wyrażę "strawna" Bywa on nieco denerwujący, on i Hermiona. Choć jak tak się zastanowię nad postacią Rowling, która najbardziej wyprowadza mnie z równowagi to odpowiedź jest tylko jedna: Lockhart.**

) ^ ( ) ^ ( ) ^ (

 **Rozdział 3**

 **Jak niewiele potrzeba do szczęścia**

Privet Drive 31 lipca

\- Zostań.

To jedno słowo wystarczyło by się poddał i pozwolił Billowi mocniej przytulić się do niego. Czuł się skrępowany, jednak zarazem nie chciał przerywać tej chwili. Zupełnie tak jakby był rozdarty między tym co odczuwa jego ciało, a tym co podpowiada rozum. Nie był pewien, ile jeszcze tak siedzieli, w końcu jednak Bill puścił go i sam nieco odsunął się od niego.

\- Przepraszam Harry.

Zaskoczony tymi słowami Harry, odwrócił się tak, że teraz siedział twarzą do starszego czarodzieja. Chciał powiedzieć mu, że nie musi go za nic przepraszać, zrezygnował jednak. Sam nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Zachowanie Billa wywołało u niego dziwne uczucia, których w obecnym momencie nie potrafił nawet nazwać.

\- Co tu robisz? Przecież ostatnio pisałeś, że nie wrócisz do kraju przed jesienią? - Harry spytał w końcu, gdy wisząca między nimi cisza, zaczęła się przedłużać. Zwykle milczenie mu nie przeszkadzało, teraz jednak zdawało się nieprzyjemnie ciążyć.

\- Zlecono mi kilka spraw do załatwienia, dlatego przyleciałem. Jutro wieczorem wracam do Egiptu.

Harry przytaknął mu, przygryzając sobie przy tym lekko wargę. Po odpowiedzi Billa zaczął zastanawiać się czemu ten go odwiedził, skoro ma tak niewiele czasu na pobyt. Wydawało mu się, że raczej powinien spędzić ten okres z rodziną, ale nie wiedział jak ma o to zapytać. Bał się, że wtedy on po prostu sobie pójdzie, a tego nie chciał. Odwiedziny Billa były najradośniejszą chwilą w ciągu całych wakacji i miał nadzieję, że będzie ona trwała jak najdłużej.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go delikatny dotyk na policzku. Dobrze wiedząc na co patrzy Bill, mimowolnie spuścił wzrok, nie mając pojęcia jak mu to wyjaśnić. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciał mu nic na ten temat mówić. Nie chciał by uznał go za wariata, nie on.

\- Kto cię pobił Harry? - syknął mimowolnie gdy dłoń Billa delikatnie dotknęła wciąż fioletowego siniaka znajdującego się tuż pod lewym okiem.

Nie odpowiedział mu. Nie potrafił.

 _Jak miałbym wyjaśnić mu, że przyśniło mi się, że ktoś kogo nawet na oczy nie widziałem, został pobity i stąd mam te siniaki?_ _Przecież_ _coś takiego nie ma sensu_ _! Ja sam ni_ _komu nie uwierzyłbym w tego rodzaju opowieści!_

\- Harry? - Ponaglenie ze strony Billa sprawiło że westchnął wiedząc, że nie może dłużej ignorować jego pytań.

\- Sam sobie to zrobiłem, to naprawdę nic takiego.

\- Nic takiego? Czy myślisz że uwierzę w to, że sam się tak pobiłeś? Siniaki które masz na policzku i na rękach nie są czymś co mogłeś sobie zrobić sam. Czy to wuj cię pobił? Powiedz mi Harry, czy to był on?

\- Nie, to nie on.

\- Harry, proszę... przede mną nie musisz nic ukrywać. Chyba mi ufasz prawda? - kolejne słowa Billa sprawiły, że znów przygryzł sobie wargę, nie wiedząc co począć. Nie chciał mu kłamać, ale jak mógł powiedzieć prawdę? W końcu podniósł wzrok i patrząc w jego oczy odezwał się:

\- Bill, to... naprawdę nikt mnie nie pobił. Wuj, mój kuzyn, ani nikt inny nic mi nie zrobił. Te siniaki, na razie nie mogę ci powiedzieć skąd je mam. To nie tak, że ci nie ufam, ale nie mogę, jeszcze nie teraz. Dlatego proszę, nie pytaj - urwał mając nadzieję, że ten nie będzie dłużej drążył sprawy. Naprawdę nie był gotowy na to, by zdradzić mu cokolwiek. Był pewien, że gdy będzie chciał podzielić się z kimś tym wszystkim, Bill zapewne będzie pierwszą osobą która się o tym dowie. Na razie wolał by te sny pozostały dla innych tajemnicą.

 _Najpierw sam muszę to wszystko zrozumieć._

\- W porządku Harry, poczekam aż będziesz gotowy podzielić się tym ze mną. - Po tych słowach Bill złapał go za rękę i delikatnie uścisnął, po czym dodał: - Pamiętaj jednak że na mnie możesz liczyć. Bez względu na sytuację, ja zawsze ci pomogę. Nigdy nie zapomnij o tym Harry.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przytaknął mu, wdzięczny za to co słyszy.

\- Powiesz mi chociaż dlaczego przez cały miesiąc milczałeś? Czemu nie odpowiedziałeś na żaden z listów? Ani ode mnie ani od Rona? - Kolejne słowa Billa potwierdziły jego obawy co do braku wiadomości. Podejrzenia które dręczyły go tuż przed snem, w jednej chwili stały się całkowicie realne.

 _Cholerny Dumbledore!_

\- Nie dostałem ich.

\- Nie dostałeś? Żadnego?

\- Nie. Od początku wakacji nic nie przyszło.

\- Jestem pewien że Ron przynajmniej trzykrotnie wysyłał do ciebie paczki ze słodyczami. Ja sam przysłałem już dwa listy. Jeśli nie otrzymałeś żadnego z nich, to by znaczyło, że...

\- Ktoś je przejął. - Dokończył za Billa, wiedząc, że w tej chwili myślą dokładnie o tym samym. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego myśli. Bill wyszeptał:

・ Dumbledore.

Przytaknął mu.

\- Nie sądzę, by mógłby to zrobić ktoś inny. Poza nim przychodzi mi do głowy jedynie Voldemort, a nie sądzę by kogoś takiego jak on, interesowało podbieranie mi słodyczy od przyjaciół.

\- Voldemort ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. - Odpowiedź Billa wydała mu się nieco dziwna, jednak nim miał szansę dłużej się nad nią zastanowić, ten mówił dalej: - Pozostaje kwestia, dlaczego Dumbledore odciął cię od informacji? Co chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć?

\- Nie wiem. - Mieląc w rękach kawałek bluzki, przez chwilę wahał się, w końcu jednak postanowił podzielić się z Billem tym, co usłyszał jeszcze przed powrotem na Privet Drive. - Ostatniego dnia roku szkolnego, słyszałem jak rozmawiał z kimś o mnie. Podobno twoja mama chciała bym spędził wakacje u was, ale on uznał, że nie powinienem. Powiedział, że mam wrócić do wujostwa. Na całe lato. Argumentował, że tak będzie dla mnie bezpieczniej. To było zupełnie tak jakby... - urwał bojąc się dokończyć, jednak Bill zrobił to za niego.

\- Zupełnie jakby zdecydował się odizolować cię od naszego świata. Być może dlatego przejął twoją korespondencję. Tylko wciąż nie wiemy jaki właściwie ma w tym cel? Co mu dało zamknięcie cię na dwa miesiące z mugolami? Z pewnością nie wpływa to na twoje bezpieczeństwo.

Zamyślił się, w pełni zgadzając ze słowami przyjaciela. Podobnie jak on uważał, że zachowanie Dumbledore jest dziwne, ale sam również nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego wytłumaczenia dlaczego ten miałby mu to robić.

 _Czy dyrektor coś planuje?_

\- W każdym razie, nie powinieneś tu dłużej siedzieć.

\- Słucham? - przywrócony do rzeczywistości, zapytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co Bill ma przez to na myśli. Ten cicho wyjaśnił:

\- Nie wiem o co chodzi dyrektorowi, jednak jego zachowanie ani trochę mi się nie podoba. Z pewnością ni zrobił tego wszystkiego bez powodu. Jedynym sposobem na zaradzenie jego działaniom, jest zabranie cię stąd.

Perspektywa opuszczenia domu wujostwa był zaskakująca, jednak gdy tylko usłyszał o takim rozwiązaniu, także i jemu wydało się ono najlogiczniejsze.

 _Tylko opuszczając Privet Drive mam szansę uciec od dyrektora... pozostaje jednak jeden problem... Gdzie mam pójść?_

\- Dokąd miałbym się udać? Do Nory? Przecież jeśli on dowie się, że tam pojechałem, po prostu odeśle mnie tu z powrotem. Jeśli ten o to zapyta, to twoi rodzice poinformują dyrektora o tym, że jestem u was...

\- To prawda. Do Nory nie możesz jechać, zresztą w tej chwili nikogo w niej nie ma. Tata dostał w pracy premię i w zeszłym tygodniu wszyscy wyjechali na wycieczkę do Charliego, do Rumunii. Wrócą dopiero pod koniec wakacji.

 _Kolejna wiadomość, która do mnie nie dotarła_ \- przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl, zanim odezwał się ponownie.

\- Więc gdzie miałbym pójść? Na Pokątną? Czy nie mógłbym tam spędzić reszty lata? Przynajmniej wtedy wiedziałbym co się dzieje. - _Może nawet znalazłbym jakieś informacje o moich snach..._

 _Może nawet zdołałbym się ich pozbyć?_

Bill spojrzał na niego, zupełnie jakby się nad czym zastanawiał, w końcu uśmiechnął się, mówiąc:

\- Pokątna byłaby niezłym rozwiązaniem, ale sądzę, że mam lepszy pomysł.

\- Jaki?

\- Polecisz ze mną.

Początkowo nie zrozumiał, co Bill ma na myśli, gdy jednak sens jego słów dotarł do niego, szeroko otworzył oczy. Taka propozycja była ostatnią rzeczą jakiej mógłby się spodziewać.

\- Z tobą? Ale jak to? Do Egiptu? - słyszał, że mówi mało składnie, jednak nie był w stanie zdobyć się na nic więcej. Perspektywa wyjazdu z kraju rozpaliła coś w nim, bał się jednak nawet w myślach zaakceptować jego ofertę. Nie dopóki Bill nie potwierdzi tego, że mówił poważnie.

\- Tak Harry, zabiorę cię do Egiptu, jeśli oczywiście tego chcesz.

 _Jeśli chcę? Jak miałbym nie chcieć?! Tylko..._

\- Chcę! Oczywiście, że chciałbym Bill. Nigdy nie byłem w Egipcie. Chcę z tobą lecieć, jeśli tylko rzeczywiście mówisz poważnie. Nie będę ci przeszkadzał? Nie chciałbym sprawiać ci problemów. Mogę po prostu zostać na Pokątnej, tam też dyrektor nie zlokalizuje mnie tak łatwo... - urwał, niepewny co usłyszy, ale musiał o to zapytać. Po prostu musiał się upewnić.

 _Nie chcę być dla nikogo ciężarem._

\- Harry, ty mi nigdy nie przeszkadzasz. Już dawno chciałem pokazać ci Egipt, jednak obawiałem się, że moja propozycja wyda ci się dziwna. Poza tym, nie mogłem powiedzieć ci o tym przy dyrektorze, on z pewnością by się sprzeciwił.

\- Chciałeś mi go pokazać? - Coś w głosie Billa sprawiło, że poczuł ciepło wewnątrz.

\- Tak. Wiem, że Syriusz chce cię zabrać do siebie na święta. Planowałem po prostu ukraść cię wtedy na kilka dni. Syriusz z pewnością by cię puścił.

\- Syriusz chce mnie zabrać na święta? Skąd o tym wiesz? - Zaskoczyła go informacja o Syriuszu. Ciekawiło go też, gdzie Bill o tym usłyszał.

\- Cii, na razie to tajemnica. Syriusz wciąż nie wie czy uda mu się doprowadzić całą sprawę do końca, wiec na razie nie wspominaj mu, że ci o tym powiedziałem. - Przytaknął mu, nieco oszołomiony tymi rewelacjami. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że jeden wieczór może przynieść tak wiele zmian.

\- W porządku, musimy się zbierać, robi się późno. Gdzie są twoje rzeczy? - Dopiero po tym pytaniu ze strony Billa, do Harry'ego tak naprawdę dotarło, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

 _Wyjeżdżam. Do Egiptu..._

\- Kufer mam na dole. Jak wiesz wujek nie lubi magii. Różdżkę mam tutaj, ale reszta jest zamknięta w komórce pod schodami. - po tych słowach przesunął się na łóżku i wyciągnął spod poduszki różdżkę. Wzrok Billa mówił mu, że ten nie jest zadowolony z tego co zrobił wuj, choć i tak tym razem był nadzwyczaj spokojny.

Harry wciąż miał w pamięci ich rozmowę z zeszłych wakacji, kiedy wspomniał przyjacielowi po raz pierwszy, jak właściwie traktuje go wuj. Tak, coś czuł, że lepiej by wuj się nie obudził. Był pewny, że wtedy Bill nie zapanowałby nad sobą i pokazał mu co o tym sądzi.

\- Chodźmy po nie.

Wychodząc z pokoju na palcach, ostrożnie skierował się w stronę schodów. Chociaż w całym domu panowała cisza, a drogę oświetlało im jedynie wpadające przez okna światło księżyca, nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że Bill idzie za nim. W jakiś dziwny sposób po prostu to czuł. Pokonując dobrze znaną sobie trasę, ominął skrzypiący stopień, ręką dając znać przyjacielowi, by uważał na niego.

Zanim się obejrzał, dotarli na parter. Zatrzymując się przed komórką pod schodami, odsunął się nieco by dać Billowi do niej dostęp. Wystarczyło jedno machnięcie różdżki i krótkie Alochomora, kłódka kliknęła. Chwilę później rozległo się ciche skrzypnięcie i drzwiczki stanęły otworem.

Wszedł do komórki, gdy jednak chciał wyciągnąć kufer, Bill powstrzymał go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Czy potrzebujesz teraz coś z kufra? - Gdy zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, ten wyszeptał ciche zaklęcie i kufer zmniejszył się do rozmiaru pudełka od zapałek. Schował go do kieszeni, i podążając za Billem, ponownie wrócił na piętro. Zamykając drzwi od pokoju, zapytał:

\- Jak się stąd wydostaniemy?

\- Polecimy na miotle. - Gdy w ręku Billa znalazła się miotła, Harry sięgnął ręką do kieszeni po kufer.

\- Nie wyjąłem własnej. Musisz... - zaczął, chcąc poprosić przyjaciela o to by przywrócił bagaż do naturalnych rozmiarów, tak żeby mógł wyjąć z niego błyskawicę, jednak Bill mu przerwał, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie Harry, polecimy na jednej. Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- W porządku. - zgodził się, patrząc jak Bill sprawnie wchodzi na parapet i staje w teraz szeroko otwartym oknie.

\- Podejdź, usiądziesz za mną.

Harry zgadzając się, również wdrapał się na parapet i przytrzymując ramy okiennej, ostrożnie przełożył nogę przez trzonek.

\- Złap się mnie Harry. - Ledwie spełnił polecenie, Bill odepchnął się od parapetu i wystartowali. Czując jak owiewa ich powietrze, mocniej objął Billa w pasie. Uwielbiał latanie na miotle, jednak nigdy jeszcze nie leciał razem z kimś.

Szeregi identycznych domów, powoli zaczynały znikać. Im bardziej oddalali się od numeru czwartego, tym większy uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy. Wtulając się w plecy starszego czarodzieja, po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł, że spadł z niego wielki ciężar.

Był wolny.

Czekał go jeszcze cały miesiąc wakacji i po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę cieszył się z tego powodu.

) ^ ( ) ^ ( ) ^ (

Lecieli dość długo, nim w końcu wylądowali nogi zdążyły mu już zdrętwieć. Zsiadając z miotły zachwiał się, Bill jednak przytrzymał go, chroniąc przed upadkiem. Rozglądając się do okoła, zaskoczony zauważył, że są tuż przed Dziurawym Kotłem.

\- Tutaj zostaniemy na noc? - zapytał, podejrzewając, że Bill chce się tu zatrzymać. Być może ma wynajęty tu pokój. Co jak co, ale do świtu pozostało jeszcze wiele godzin, z pewnością więc nigdzie nie wyjadą przed porankiem. Zresztą Bill wspominał mu, że przyjechał tu w interesach, a wcale nie jest powiedziane, że przed spotkaniem z nim, załatwił już wszystkie.

\- Nie, nie zatrzymamy się w Kotle.

\- Nie? Dlaczego więc... - urwał, zaskoczony odpowiedzią przyjaciela.

\- Mam wynajęty pokój w Czarnym Smoku, dlatego musimy przedostać się na Pokątną. Nad nią nie można latać.

\- Nie można? - To go zaciekawiło, nigdy wcześniej nikt mu o tym nie wspomniał.

\- Zaklęcia maskujące ją przed wzrokiem mugoli, pozwalają dotrzeć na nią jedynie poprzez teleportację, świstoklik, lub któryś z podłączonych do sklepów kominków. Nie ma możliwości wlecenia na dywanie, czy miotle.

Analizując odpowiedź Billa, wraz z nim wszedł do dobrze znanego pubu. Rozglądając się pospiesznie, z ulgą przyjął fakt, że o tej porze sala jest pusta. Prawdę mówiąc był zaskoczony, że lokal w ogóle o tej porze jest otwarty, podejrzewał jednak że to ze względu na mieszczące się tu przejście na Pokątną.

\- Cel wizyty.

\- Zaskoczony zauważył że zamiast barmana, pojawił się przed nimi skrzat ubrany w czystą koszulkę i krótkie spodenki.

\- Chcemy skorzystać z przejścia. - Po słowach Billa skrzat poprowadził ich na tyły przed ścianę złożoną z cegieł. Kilka stuknięć i wejście się otworzyło.

Ulica Pokątna była opustoszała. Prawdę mówiąc dziwnie było znaleźć się na niej w środku nocy. Zwykle tak kolorowa i pełna roześmianych czarodziei, teraz wydawała się przytłaczająca.

Złapany za rękę pozwolił się prowadzić. Początkowo szli główną alejką, jednak po tym jak kilka razy skręcili w niewielkich uliczkach, zupełnie stracił orientację. Był przekonany o tym, że jakby teraz został sam, zapewne nie zdołałby wrócić na główną ulicę. Skręcili jeszcze dwukrotnie nim Bill w końcu się zatrzymał przed niepozornie wyglądającym budynkiem. Spoglądając w górę, Harry z trudem odczytał w mroku wiszący nad drzwiami napis " Gospoda Czarny Smok".

\- To tutaj Harry. - to mówiąc Bill nacisnął klamkę i pchnął, drzwi zaskrzypiały przeraźliwie, a w jego nozdrza uderzył odór potu i alkoholu. - Chodź Harry, trzymaj się blisko mnie.

Przytakując mu na zgodę, pozwolił pociągnąć się do środka.

) ^ ( ) ^ ( ) ^ (

 **Koniec rozdziału 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

 **Ku wielkiej przygodzie**

Ulica Pokątna - 1 sierpnia

Wnętrze niewiele różniło się od Dziurawego Kotła, właściwie jedyną zasadniczą różnicą był fakt, że tu pomimo tak późnej pory, wciąż siedziało kilka osób. Harry rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, mimowolnie wzdrygnął się pojmując jakiego rodzaju są to ludzie. Z pewnością z żadnym z przebywających tu czarodziei nie chciałby się spotkać w ciemnej uliczce.

 _Nie przeżyłbym takiego spotkania._

\- Nie zatrzymuj się. - Pozwalając na to by Bill przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, dał się zaprowadzić na piętro. Gdy znaleźli się w wąskim korytarzu pełnym identycznie wyglądających drzwi, z ulgą przyjął to, że przynajmniej tu nie spotkali żadnego z klientów.

Bill zaprowadził go do trzecich drzwi po prawej stronie i zatrzymując się przed nimi, dotknął ich końcem różdżki, szepcząc coś tak cicho, że nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów. Po krótkiej chwili rozległ się zgrzyt i drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie.

Wszedł do ciemnego pokoju. Za nim podążył Bill.

\- _Incendio_ \- usłyszał za plecami zaklęcie i w jednej chwili pokój rozjaśnił blask padający z umieszczonych w kandelabrach świec.

Wygląd pokoju go zaskoczył. Spodziewał się ujrzeć coś podobnego do tego co widział w Dziurawym Kotle gdy przed trzecim rokiem spędzał tam wakacje, ale tu było zupełnie inaczej. Prawdę mówiąc, po tym co zobaczył na dole, teraz czuł się jakby teleportował się do zupełnie innego miejsca.

Pokój miał kształt prostokąta. Ściany pomalowano farbą w kolorze soczystej zieleni, zaś na podłodze rozłożono czarny, puszysty dywan. W pomieszczeniu nie było zbyt wielu mebli. Poza łóżkiem stał tam stolik z dwoma fotelami, niewielki regał na książki i szafa na ubrania. Nie było tam nic zbędnego, jednak już na pierwszy rzut oka całość wydała się Harry'emu znacznie przytulniejsza niż pokoje w Dziurawym Kotle. Prawdę mówiąc, żałował, że wcześniej nie wiedział o istnieniu miejsca takiego jak to.

\- Ładnie tu. - powiedział wreszcie Harry, przerywając ciszę.

\- To prawda. W okolicy to jedno z lepszych miejsc w których można się zatrzymać. W dodatku tu nikt nie pyta o to skąd jesteś i czego szukasz. - słysząc to przytaknął, wypowiadając przy tym swoje myśli na głos:

\- Podoba mi się tutaj bardziej niż w Dziurawym Kotle. Jest jakoś tak przytulniej, aż chce się tu zostać.

\- Nie dziwię się, że to miejsce przypadło ci do gustu. Jak wiesz Dziurawy Kocioł jest przejściem na Pokątną, to sprawia że przewijają się przez niego różni ludzie. Wszyscy wpadają tam jedynie na moment, przelotem. To dlatego nikt nie przywiązuje zbyt wielkiej uwagi do jakości obsługi czy wyglądu pokoi.

Harry przytaknął ponownie przyjacielowi i niepewnie zatrzymał się na środku pomieszczenia. Zupełnie nie wiedział co ma teraz zrobić. Do tej chwili tak wiele się działo, że nie miał nawet czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym wszystkim, teraz jednak to się zmieniło. Powoli docierało do niego, że bez niczyjej wiedzy opuścił dom wujostwa i wybiera się do Egiptu. Zaczął pojmować to, że tak naprawdę uciekł dyrektorowi spod nosa. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, ani trochę, nawet pomimo świadomości, że ten zapewne wypomni mu to gdy wróci do szkoły. Nie, w tym momencie znacznie bardziej trapiła go obecna sytuacja.

 _W jaki sposób właściwie mamy opuścić kraj? Czy mogę tak po prostu dołączyć do Billa i wyjechać bez niczyjej zgody choć wciąż jestem niepełnoletni? Czy nie potrzebuję zgody opiekuna?_

 _A co będzie w Egipcie? Gdzie się zatrzymam? Czy nie będę przeszkadzał Billowi? Przecież on nie jedzie tam na wakacje..._ \- te i wiele podobnych pytań krążyło mu po głowie, nim jednak miał szansę na zadanie któregokolwiek z nich, Bill lekko pchnął go w stronę łóżka, mówiąc:

\- Jest bardzo późno, połóż się. Powinniśmy spróbować złapać jeszcze kilka godzin snu przed świtem.

\- Ale... - zaczął, chcąc się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, jednak Bill ponownie przerwał mu, kładąc palec na jego ustach.

\- Na pytania jeszcze przyjdzie pora.

Nie mając większego wyboru ściągnął adidasy i wsunął się pod kołdrę, układając tak by zostawić miejsce dla niego, w końcu łóżko było tylko jedno. Bill w chwilę później położył się tuż obok, po czym jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że pokój pogrążył się w mroku.

\- Dobranoc Harry - czując obecność Billa tuż obok siebie, przymknął oczy. Napięcie z ostatnich godzin powoli z niego uchodziło i dopiero teraz zaczynał odczuwać to jak bardzo jest zmęczony.

\- Dobranoc Bill - wyszeptał sennie, nawet nie zauważając że zaledwie kilka minut później sen wziął go w swoje objęcia.

) ^ ( ) ^ ( ) ^ (

Obudziły go pierwsze promienie słońca, które wpadając przez okno, pogrążyły cały pokój w pomarańczowym blasku. Na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się uśmiech, gdy przypomniał sobie gdzie właściwie jest. Chciał się przeciągnąć, jednak dostrzegł, że Bill wciąż śpi. Starając się nie ruszać by go nie zbudzić, skupił wzrok na nim, po prostu ciesząc się z tego, że nie jest już na Privet Drive.

 _Jeśli naprawdę uda mi się wyjechać zanim Dumbledore się zorientuje to być może nie zobaczę ciotki i wuja aż do następnych wakacji. Tak, lepszego lata nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć._

Orientując się nagle, że wciąż studiuje rysy twarzy Billa, odwrócił się od niego, jednak zaraz powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Sam nie wiedział czemu to robi, ale patrząc jak przyjaciel śpi, czuł że ogarnia go spokój. Był odprężony i wcale nie miał ochoty na ruszanie się z tego miejsca.

Ani trochę.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dziwny dźwięk, było zupełnie tak jakby nagle do pokoju wpadło stado skowronków. Rozejrzał się, nie wiedział jednak skąd dochodzi, zaraz jednak Bill poruszył się i nie wiadomo skąd w jego ręku pojawiła się różdżka.

 _\- Finite Incantatem_. - ledwie zaklęcie przebrzmiało, świergot ucichł.

\- Co to był za czar? Jeszcze takiego budzika nie słyszałem. - pytając, usiadł przeciągając się leniwie.

\- To zaklęcie dźwiękowe połączone z czasowym.

\- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem. Skoro jest coś takiego, czemu większość w moim dormitorium wciąż używa zwykłych budzików?

\- Z prostego powodu, niewielu zna to zaklęcie. Prawdę mówiąc to wynalazek mojego przyjaciela i jak dotąd wciąż nie namówiłem go na opatentowanie tego czaru.

\- Opatentowanie?

Bill początkowo nie odpowiedział. Powoli wciągnął buty i wstał. Dopiero gdy podszedł do okna, odezwał się.

\- Kiedyś było to znacznie prostsze jednak od kilku lat nie jest łatwe puszczenie nowego zaklęcia w obieg. Przez najnowsze restrykcje Ministerstwa Magii, każdy czar musi być wpierw dokładnie przebadany i przetestowany przez niezależne grono sędziowskie. Następnie, gdy ono go zatwierdzi, rozpoczyna się żmudny proces klasyfikowania zaklęcia, a potem dokumentowania go. Całe przedsięwzięcie zazwyczaj trwa od półtora roku do dwóch lat.

\- Dwa lata na zaakceptowanie zwykłego zaklęcia? Przecież to chore! - zawołał, mimowolnie podnosząc głos. Sam również wyplatał się spod ciepłej kołdry i wstał.

\- Niestety, obecnie w Ministerstwie jest wiele absurdalnych procedur które raczej utrudniają niż ułatwiają życie czarodziejom.

\- Czy nie można czegoś z tym zrobić? - zapytał podchodząc do Billa i wyglądając przy tym przez okno na budzącą się do życia ulicę.

\- Zapewne do czasu aż ktoś nie zdejmie Knota ze stołka, nic się nie zmieni. Ale dość o tych sprawach, w końcu mamy znacznie ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia. - gdy Bill niewinnie uśmiechnął się do niego, odpowiedział mu tym samym.

\- Wczoraj wspominałeś że masz jeszcze coś do załatwienia. Więc po prostu idź, a ja zaczekam tutaj na ciebie - po chwili ciszy Harry odezwał się, nie chcąc przeszkadzać przyjacielowi.

\- To prawda że mam coś do załatwienia, nikt jednak nie powiedział że musisz cały dzień siedzieć tu zamknięty. Myślę że po śniadaniu spokojnie możesz wybrać się na spacer po Pokątnej.

Przytaknął, z radością akceptując ta propozycję, zaraz jednak zmarkotniał, uświadamiając sobie pewną rzecz.

\- Co będzie jak ktoś mnie rozpozna? Wszyscy przecież wiedzą jak wyglądam. Jeśli ta informacja dotrze do dyrektora to... - wzdrygnął się woląc nie myśleć o tym jak przebiegło by jego spotkanie z Dumbledore'm.

\- Spokojnie, coś na to zaradzimy. Siadaj, gdy skończymy nawet sam siebie nie rozpoznasz.

Nie bardzo wiedział co Bill chce w ten sposób osiągnąć, jednak posłusznie usiadł przed nim na krześle przy oknie. Bill przez chwilę przyglądał mu się krytycznie, w końcu zaś sięgnął do jego twarzy i nim miał szansę zaprotestować ściągnął mu okulary.

\- One są jedną z najbardziej charakterystycznych twoich cech. Gdy mówi się o Harrym Potterze wszędzie pojawiają się opisy chłopca z blizną na czole, w dużych okrągłych okularach, z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkie strony. Ja sam słyszałem to jeszcze zanim spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, dlatego jeśli chcesz być niezauważalny, musisz pozbyć się tych cech.

\- Niby w jaki sposób? Moje włosy i tak się inaczej nie ułożą, a bez okularów jestem praktycznie ślepy jak kret!

\- Spokojnie, wszystko w swoim czasie.

Po tych słowach Bill nie odezwał się do niego więcej, zamiast tego sięgnął po różdżkę i zaczął coś robić z jego włosami. W ciągu kilku kolejnych minut Harry raz czuł owiewające go zimne to znów ciepłe powietrze, nie miał jednak pojęcia co takiego właściwie Bill robi.

\- Dobrze sądzę, że to wystarczy, teraz jeszcze oczy. Spójrz na mnie i nie ruszaj się.

Spełniając polecenie utkwił wzrok w jednym punkcie.

\- _Okluvis._

\- Aaggh - Harry krzyknął, starając się cofnąć. Oczy przeszyło tak ostre ukłucie, że miał wrażenie że coś próbuje przedostać mu się w głąb czaszki. Zacisnął powieki, czekając aż paskudne uczucie choć trochę zelży. W końcu przetarł załzawione oczy, powoli je otwierając.

\- Co to by... - zaczął i urwał, zaskoczony rozglądając się po pokoju. Wszystko było wyraźne. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, widział teraz nawet lepiej niż kiedykolwiek w okularach. - Łał... - wyrwało mu się.

\- Czyli zaklęcie działa.

\- Tak. Co to za czar?

\- Okluvis, wyostrza wzrok umożliwiając pozbycie się okularów, niestety jednak efekt nie jest trwały. Zazwyczaj zaklęcie utrzymuje się od ośmiu do dwunastu godzin.

\- I tak jest wspaniałe. Nauczysz mnie go? Mógłbym wtedy na zawsze pozbyć się okularów.

\- Obawiam się że to tak nie działa Harry. Zaklęcie nie jest idealne. Jak wspomniałem działa maksymalnie do dwunastu godzin, nie dodałem jednak że nie wolno rzucać go więcej niż raz na dobę.

\- Dlaczego? Czy coś by się stało? - pytając, Harry wciąż był przekonany, że ten czar i tak jest znacznie lepszy od noszenia okularów.

\- Po opadnięciu zaklęcia, wzrok przez kolejne dwie, trzy godziny jest osłabiony. Obraz może się zamazywać, mogą pojawić się też bóle głowy. To dlatego nie wolno rzucać czaru więcej niż raz na dobę. Ciało musi mieć czas na dojście do siebie.

\- A jeśli i tak bym rzucił zaklęcie? Czy wtedy wzrok nie powinien ponownie się wyostrzyć?

\- Tak, zaklęcie zadziała, jednak po upływie wspomnianego czasu, może dojść do poważnych komplikacji. Jeśli na osłabiony jednym zaklęciem wzrok, rzucisz czar ponownie, może dojść do uszkodzeń tęczówki. W najlepszym przypadku skończy się na kilkudniowym osłabieniu wzroku, w najgorszym może się to wiązać z trwałym uszczerbkiem

Przytaknął Billowi, widząc że ten jest całkowicie poważny. Pojął co ten chce mu przekazać. Nie było sensu się spierać, po tym co usłyszał, wiedział, że ma on rację. To prawda że zaklęcie mogłoby mu ułatwić życie, jednak konsekwencje jakie ze osobą ono niesie były zbyt wielkie.

 _Nie chciałbym całkowicie oślepnąć..._

\- Jak ci się podoba efekt końcowy? - Nie bardzo rozumiał o czym Bill mówi, gdy ten jednak wskazał na wiszące w rogu lustro, w jednej chwili zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. Wstał i podszedł do szklanej tafli ciekaw co tak właściwie ten zmienił. To co ujrzał w lustrze, przeszło jego wszelkie oczekiwania.

Włosy zwykle sterczące we wszystkie strony, nie poddające się żadnym zabiegom grzebienia, teraz gładko się układały. Nie, nie sprawiały wrażenia ulizanych, wciąż były puszyste jednak nie tworzyły już takiej szopy. Ponadto teraz grzywka opadała na czoło, ładnie ukrywając bliznę. Musiał przyznać, że w takim uczesaniu o wiele bardziej się sobie podoba. W dodatku oczy nie ukryte za oprawkami okularów, zdawały się jeszcze bardziej zielone. Zwykle nie przyglądał się swoim oczom, teraz jednak miał wrażenie że z czymś mu się ta zieleń kojarzy, w tym momencie jednak nie umiał wyłapać, co to jest.

 _Rzeczywiście Bill miał rację, bez okularów wyglądam zupełnie inaczej... Może rzeczywiście nikt mnie nie rozpozna?_

Skoro jesteś gotowy, to zaraz zamówimy śniadanie. Jak zjemy ja wyjdę załatwić ostatnie sprawy, a ty w tym czasie pójdziesz na Pokątną. Spotkamy się ponownie o piętnastej, powiedzmy, w lodziarni, w porządku?

\- Tak. - z nie schodzącym uśmiechem z twarzy wraz z Billem opuścił pokój, kierując się na dół. Myśl o śniadaniu uzmysłowiła mu jak bardzo jest głodny. W końcu jak się zastanowił ostatnim jego posiłkiem było wczorajsze śniadanie... potem wuj uznał, że nie musi więcej jeść...

) ^ ( ) ^ ( ) ^ (

Wciąż było dosyć wcześnie, jednak przygrzewające słońce świadczyło o tym, że dzień będzie wyjątkowo upalny. Idąc wciąż niemal pustą ulicą, zastanawiał się, jaka pogoda panuje teraz w Egipcie.

 _Czy tam też jest tak ciepło jak tutaj? A może jeszcze goręcej?_

Powolnym krokiem zmierzał w obranym przez siebie kierunku, wciąż pogrążony w myślach. Na ulicy nie było jeszcze zbyt wielu czarodziejów, ale fakt że żadna z obecnych osób nie zwracała na niego uwagi, poprawiał mu nastrój. Tak, maskarada się udała. Nigdy nie podejrzewał że wystarczy tak niewielka zmiana by zniknąć wśród przechodniów. Podejrzewał, że ktoś znajomy by go rozpoznał, jednak dla obcych był jedynie kolejnym anonimowym nastolatkiem.

 _Szkoda że tak nie może być zawsze._

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go widok majestatycznego budynku Banku Gringotta. Wchodząc do środka skierował się do siedzącego przy jednym z kontuarów goblina. Nie posiadał klucza do skrytki, ten bowiem niestety wciąż był w posiadaniu dyrektora, ale miał nadzieję, że i tak uda mu się wybrać trochę pieniędzy. Nie chciał jechać do innego kraju bez grosza przy duszy.

 _Bill już wiele dla mnie robi, nie mogę jeszcze dodatkowo żerować na nim..._

\- Przepraszam, chciałbym wybrać pieniądze ze skrytki. - po chwili wahania zwrócił się do goblina. Ten przerwał pracę nad jakimś dokumentem i spojrzał na niego.

\- Klucz.

\- Eee, zaczął nie wiedząc jak ująć prośbę w słowa, w końcu jednak nie mając nic do stracenia zdecydował się po prostu powiedzieć prawdę. - Nie mam klucza, podejrzewam że znajduje się on w posiadaniu dyrektora Hogwartu. Przyznam że wolałbym nie informować go o moich planach.

Goblin przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, po czym sięgnął po jakąś grubą, oprawioną w skórę księgę.

\- Nazwisko.

\- Potter. Harry Potter - te słowa wyszeptał, wdzięczny że w sali jest tylko kilka osób. Nie chciał zostać w tak głupi sposób zdemaskowany, nie po tym ile trudu kosztowało Billa umożliwienie mu wmieszania się w tłum.

\- Na dzień dzisiejszy ma pan jedynie uprawnienia do skorzystania z osobistej skrytki. To do niej chce się pan dostać?

 _Osobistej skrytki? Zaraz, zaraz, czy to znaczy że jest ich więcej?_

\- Ile mam skrytek?

To pytanie najwyraźniej zaskoczyło goblina. Wydawało mu się, że nie jest zadowolony z jego braku doinformowania, jego kolejne słowa tylko to potwierdziły:

\- W chwili obecnej posiada pan trzy skrytki. Jedną z nich jest ta z której korzystał już pan kilkukrotnie. Kolejną jest skrytka rodowa, ale do niej może mieć dostęp jedynie pełnoletni czarodziej. Jako że obecnie jest pan ostatnim potomkiem rodu, w momencie ukończenia przez pana siedemnastu lat, otrzyma pan do niej klucz. Ostatnia ze skrytek ma nałożoną klauzurę by wszedł pan do niej dopiero po ukończeniu piętnastu lat w towarzystwie wyznaczonego do tego opiekuna. List informujący o tym wszystkim został wysłany do pana tuż po pańskiej pierwszej wizycie w naszym banku.

 _List? Czyli dlatego moje pytanie wdało mu się nie na miejscu... Czy to Dumbledore przejął ten dokument? Ale dlaczego miałby zataić przede mną informacje o tym wszystkim? Co by mu to dało?_

 _Nie rozumiem tego._

\- Nie dostałem żadnego listu.

\- Z pewnością został wysłany, a sygnatura klucza zapewniła mu dotarcie do celu.

 _Sygnatura klucza? Czy to znaczy że jakoś naprowadziła list? Jeśli tak, to tylko potwierdza to, że z pewnością wylądował on w rękach dyrektora..._

\- Klucz do mojej skrytki posiada Albus Dumbledore. Nigdy nie dostałem go jeszcze do ręki.

\- W dokumentach Albus Dumbledore figuruje jako pański magiczny opiekun, jednak miał on obowiązek wręczyć panu klucz w pańskie jedenaste urodziny. Od lat nadzoruje on zarządzanie pańskim majątkiem. Jednak od czasu ukończenia przez pana jedenastu lat, powinien raz w roku informować Pana o rezultatach przeprowadzanych operacji.

Nie zaskoczyła go informacja że dyrektor jest jego magicznym opiekunem, choć jak nad tym pomyślał, było to całkiem logiczne. W końcu jego wujostwo nie chciało mieć nic wspólnego z czarodziejami, więc to zupełnie tak jakby ich praktycznie nie było... Ale świadomość że zataił przed nim kolejne fakty, ani trochę mu się nie podobała.

\- O niczym mnie nie informował. - zaczął Harry i urwał by wziąć głębszy oddech, po czym błyskawicznie podejmując decyzję, dodał: - Czy mógłbym dostać dokumenty dotyczące majątku z kilku ostatnich lat? I czy od tej pory mógłbym być informowany o wszystkim osobiście?

Goblin wyraźnie zamyślił się, po czym zaczął coś sprawdzać w dokumentach. Minęło blisko pięć minut nim ponownie się odezwał.

\- Do momentu uzyskania przez pana pełnoletności Albus Dumbledore pozostanie pańskim magicznym opiekunem, jednak patrząc na jego dotychczasowe postępowanie... myślę że możemy tą całą sprawę rozwiązać nieco inaczej. To do pana będą trafiały sprawozdania z przeprowadzanych przez nas transakcji, następnie pan dokona selekcji tego które z informacji mamy przekazać pańskiemu opiekunowi.

\- Byłoby wspaniale - Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do goblina, czując że dzięki temu może przynajmniej częściowo odzyska kontrolę nad własnym życiem.

\- Niestety operacji które zleca nam pański opiekun nie możemy zignorować, muszą zostać przeprowadzone, mogę jednak załatwić to tak, by i o nich był pan informowany.

\- Poproszę, to i tak będzie więcej niż miałem... - urwał jednak goblin zdawał się wiedzieć co chce przekazać.

\- Teraz pozostaje sprawa skrytki do której może uzyskać pan dostęp jako że ukończył już pan piętnaście lat.

\- Chodzi o ta którą mogę odwiedzić wraz z opiekunem? - zapytał przypominając sobie co wcześniej usłyszał - Ale nie sądzę by Dumbledore planował w najbliższym czasie przyprowadzić mnie tutaj.

\- Myślę że nie zrozumieliśmy się panie Potter. Skrytka o której mowa ma przypisanego opiekuna, a właściwie dwóch z którymi może pan do niej wejść. Żadną z wymienionych osób nie jest Albus Dumbledore.

 _Nie on?_

\- Z kim mogę tam wejść?

\- O tym na razie nie wolno mi jeszcze mówić. Wpierw pisma zostaną wysłane do wyznaczonych osób. Po ich odpowiedzi ustalimy z którym z opiekunów i w jakim terminie będzie mógł się pan tam udać.

Ta odpowiedź go zastanowiła, nie drążył jednak dalej, wiedząc, że i tak nic więcej teraz nie uzyska.

\- W porządku.

\- Teraz zaprowadzę pana do skrytki, by mógł pan wybrać pieniądze. Jako że nie posiada pan klucza, dopilnuję również by został przysłany panu duplikat. Chodźmy.

Podążając za goblinem w stronę wózków, zdobył się na jeszcze jedną prośbę.

\- Czy mógłbym prosić, by mój opiekun nie dowiedział się o tym, że wybrałem dziś pieniądze?

\- Nie mogę zataić tej informacji, jako że to nie my dokonujemy operacji, a pan osobiście wybiera pieniądze. Zresztą pana opiekun może zajrzeć w stan konta a wtedy z łatwością zauważy zmiany.

Zmarkotniał słysząc to, kolejne słowa goblina jednak znacznie poprawiły jego nastrój.

\- Ale mogę nieco opóźnić tę wiadomość. Wystarczą panu trzy dni?

\- Tak. Trzy dni będą idealne.

 _Wtedy będę już daleko stąd i nawet ty dyrektorze nie będziesz mógł nic z tym zrobić._

 _Uśmiechnął się, pojmując jak czasami życie jest piękne._

) ^ ( ) ^ ( ) ^ (

 **Koniec rozdziału 4**

Rozdział wyszedł potwornie długi, ale mam nadzieję, że za to będzie pod nim wiele komentarzy :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Przed wami kolejny rozdział, to już piąty. Zapraszam i czekam na długie komentarze pod nim oraz pod drugim rozdziałem tekstu Cień Czarnego Pana, który pojawił się wczoraj.**_

 **Rozdział 5**

 _ **Ciesząc się chwilą...**_

Ulica Pokątna - 1 sierpnia

Kilkanaście minut później ponownie zalały go ciepłe promienie, przyjemnie ogrzewając wychłodzone w zimnych podziemiach ciało. Robiło się coraz goręcej. Mimowolnie mrużąc oczy w coraz ostrzejszym słońcu, znów ruszył przed siebie, tym razem jednak ze schowaną w kieszeni sakiewką. Odgłos jego kroków na chodniku raz po raz mącił metaliczny dźwięk uderzających o siebie galeonów.

Do spotkania z Billem miał jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu, zdecydował się więc na odwiedzenie wszystkich co ciekawszych sklepów po kolei. Tak naprawdę jego dotychczasowe zakupy w poprzednich latach niemal zawsze odbywały się w biegu. Tylko raz, w zeszłe wakacje udało mu się trochę zwiedzić, a i tak nie był wtedy całkiem sam. Chociaż uciekł od wujostwa po nadmuchaniu ciotki Marge, to w Dziurawym Kotle i na Pokątnej wciąż był pod nadzorem, bardzo dobrze to wtedy czuł.

 _Dyrektor może temu zaprzeczać, ale ja wiem że wysłał wtedy kogoś by mnie pilnował. Nie miało znaczenia czy byłem u wujostwa czy na ulicy Pokątnej, zawsze znalazł kogoś kto dla niego robił za moją niańkę... W Hogwarcie było dokładnie tak samo.. nigdy tak naprawdę nie zostawił mnie w spokoju. Tak, już dawno zorientowałem się że niemal nieustannie śledzi każdy mój ruch. Kontroluje mnie odkąd tylko pamiętam._

 _Zawsze. Aż do teraz._

Tak, tym razem było inaczej. Teraz naprawdę po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu był wolny i mógł robić to na co ma ochotę.

Zamierzał to wykorzystać.

W ciągu kolejnych kilku godzin obejrzał wszystko co tylko wpadło mu w oko. Nic nie kupił, samą frajdę sprawiało mu oglądanie wystaw pełnych najróżniejszych, często nie znanych mu przedmiotów. Zdążył już odwiedzić nie tylko Magiczną Menażerię pełną różnych zwierząt, sklep ze sprzętem do quiditcha, oraz stoisko ze słodyczami ale i sklepy na które nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Trafił do niewielkiego sklepiku pełnego tropikalnych roślin a także do takiego w którym można było znaleźć wszystko począwszy od zwykłych garnków i rondli, na gustownych wazonikach i obrusach kończąc.

Wreszcie gdy dawno minęło południe, skierował się i do księgarni którą dotąd omijał szerokim łukiem. Zazwyczaj wchodził do niej jedynie po szkolne podręczniki, teraz jednak jeszcze ich nie potrzebował. Prawdę mówiąc nie był nawet pewny czy chce teraz kupić jakąkolwiek książkę, jednak musiał jakoś spożytkować wolny czas.

A jego miał jeszcze sporo.

Przechadzając się pomiędzy gęsto ustawionymi regałami, co rusz wyciągał jakąś książkę której okładka akurat mu się spodobała, jednak jak dotąd nie trafił na nic co by go naprawdę zainteresowało. Nie zwracał nawet dokładnie uwagi na to w jakie działy zagląda, robił to po prostu po to, by zabić czas. Cieszył się z wolnego, jednak coraz bardziej chciał po prostu znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Wiedział że jest dość dobrze zamaskowany ale i tak obawiał się że zaraz do księgarni wpadnie Dumbledore i zabierze go z powrotem na Privet Drive.

 _Chyba jednak nie zdołam uwierzyć tak naprawdę w ten wyjazd dopóki nie opuszczę tego miejsca i nie znajdę się daleko stąd._

 _Bardzo daleko..._

Książka którą akurat wyjął z półki, ponownie przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. Po raz kolejny odczytał tytuł:'' _Magia rodowa, jak odkryć magię własnej krwi"_. Zaciekawiony otworzył spis treści, pobieżnie przeglądając kolejne działy.

Kiedy blisko dwadzieścia minut później opuszczał księgarnię, miał już w paczce trzy książki, chociaż przecież nie zamierzał żadnej brać. Poza tą o magii rodowej która jako pierwsza go zainteresowała, wziął też jedną o historii powstania magicznego społeczeństwa. Nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tą tematyką, jednak ta książka wydała mu się interesująca. Co do ostatniej pozycji na którą się zdecydował, cóż do niej z pewnością nie miał ochoty przyznawać się głośno, zresztą jej tytuł mówił sam za siebie: _"Baśnie i legendy dla małych i dużych._ "

Wziął ją nie tylko dlatego, że nie znał magicznych baśni... tak naprawdę wybrał ją ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie miał okazji czytać tego rodzaju opowieści W dzieciństwie Dudley niezbyt był zainteresowany słuchaniem bajek, więc i on nie miał ku temu okazji. Pamiętał że jako dziecko wiele razy o to prosił, ale jemu ciotka nie chciała czytać. Natomiast później, w szkole podstawowej zbyt często znajdował się na celowniku bandy Dudley'a by mieć szansę na spokojne zaszycie się w bibliotece.

Teraz chciał to po prostu nadrobić. W te wakacie zamierzał zajmować się tym na co ma ochotę, a świadomość że nawet Dumbledore nie będzie mógł mu w tym przeszkodzić, jedynie poprawiała jego nastrój.

)()()(

Nim się zorientował ponad pół dnia zleciało, zupełnie tak jakby czas uciekł między palcami. Dochodziła umówiona godzina spotkania, ruszył więc w stronę lodziarni. Na miejsce dotarł kilka minut przed czasem, zajął więc jeden z pustych stolików. Czekając na Billa przyglądał się przechodniom. O tej porze ulica tętniła życiem. W tłumie nie dostrzegł ani jednej znajomej twarzy, było mu to jednak na rękę. Nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z kimkolwiek ze szkoły, wolał by nikt postronny nie znał jego aktualnego miejsca pobytu.

Tak, tak było bezpieczniej.

Minęło już ponad dziesięć minut od chwili gdy znalazł się w lodziarni, Billa jednak wciąż nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Nie martwił się tym. Dobrze wiedział że ten ma pewne rzeczy do załatwienia przed wyjazdem, zdawał sobie też sprawę z tego, że takie rzeczy mogą się przedłużyć, a godzina spotkania bywa jedynie umowna.

Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach wstał i poszedł zamówić sobie sporą porcję swoich ulubionych lodów czekoladowych z dużą ilością bitej śmietany. Po powrocie do stolika usiadł tak by mieć dobry widok na wejście. Zanurzając łyżkę w deserze powrócił do obserwowania mijających go przechodniów. Przyglądając się ich zachowaniu, próbował odgadnąć w jakim celu zjawili się na Pokątnej.

 _Czy są tu z powodu zakupów szkolnych? Po sprawunki do domu?A może po prostu przyszli na zwykły spacer tak jak on sam?_

Nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na upływający czas. Nie spieszył się nigdzie, jednak gdy skonsumował już niemal cały posiłek, a Bill wciąż się nie zjawił, powrócił myślami do niego.

 _Czyżby coś go zatrzymało? Może jakieś sprawy poszły nie tak jak powinny?_ \- zamyślił się, jednak nie mógł odpowiedzieć sobie na żadne z tych pytań, skoro tak właściwie nie wiedział nawet gdzie poszedł Bill. - _Czy może po prostu o mnie zapomniał?_ \- przebiegło mu przez głowę, zaraz jednak się za to zganił, wiedząc że Bill nie jest takiego rodzaju osobą.

 _On by nie zapomniał._

Zerknął na zegarek, orientując się, że minęło kolejne pół godziny. Bill umówił się z nim na piętnastą, tymczasem dochodziła już siedemnasta, spóźniał się już prawie dwie godziny. - _Chyba nic mu się nie stało, prawda?_ \- w tym momencie zaczął żałować że czarodziejski świat wciąż jest tak bardzo zacofany w wielu sprawach. Gdyby było inaczej wystarczyłoby wziąć teraz telefon i wybrać odpowiedni numer. - _Czemu czarodzieje tak jak mugole, nie mogą korzystać z komórek? Co, mam wysłać do Billa sowę z pytaniem o to za ile przyjdzie?_ \- parsknął, na tak absurdalne rozwiązanie.

 _Czasem myślę że w czarodziejskim świecie jest wiele rzeczy które przydałoby się zmienić, bowiem nie mają najmniejszego sensu... Chociaż magia powinna ułatwiać życie, wydaje mi się, że znacznie częściej raczej jedynie je utrudnia..._

)()()(

 _Bill._

Nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu wkradającego się na twarz, gdy do lodziarni wszedł wreszcie wyraźnie zdyszany Bill. - _Czyżby tu biegł?_ \- zastanowił się Harry, machając do niego ręką by dać znać, gdzie jest.

\- Przepraszam cię Harry, trwało to dłużej niż zakładałem.

\- W porządku, czy udało ci się załatwić wszystko co miałeś?

\- Tak Harry, naprawdę cię przepraszam.

\- Najważniejsze że wszystko się udało. O mnie nie musisz się martwić, miło spędziłem czas. Zresztą powinieneś wiedzieć, że dla mnie każdy dzień spędzony z dala od wujostwa jest wspaniały. - Gdy po tych jego słowach, Bill niespodziewanie położył mu rękę na głowie i potargał mu włosy niczym małemu dziecku, nie zaprotestował. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jakoś mu takie jego zachowanie wcale nie przeszkadzało.

Ani trochę.

\- Chodź Harry, musimy się zbierać. Mamy jeszcze rzeczy do zabrania z gospody, a za dwie godziny musimy być w punkcie przenosin.

\- Punkt przenosin? Czym jest punkt przenosin? - zapytał posłusznie wychodząc za Billem z lodziarni.

\- Korzystają z niego czarodzieje chcący dostać się do innego kraju. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale teleportacja czy korzystanie ze świstoklika nie jest możliwe na taką odległość, nawet jeśli dobrze znasz miejsce docelowe.

Harry przytaknął mu, analizując to co właśnie usłyszał. Wyjaśnienia Billa były dla niego logiczne, zresztą sam już wcześniej podejrzewał, że nie wystarczy zwykła teleportacja do opuszczenia kraju, jednak wciąż zastanawiał się jak mają te przenosiny właściwie wyglądać.

\- W jaki więc sposób się tam dostaniemy? Nie wydaje mi się by czarodzieje korzystali z samolotów. - Bill roześmiał się po jego słowach, po czym odpowiedział:

\- Masz rację Harry, my nie używamy samolotów, ta mugolska technologia jest zbyt wadliwa by czarodziej mogący wykorzystać bezpieczniejszą metodę, zdobył się na wejście do takiej metalowej puszki. My używamy kanałów przenosin.

\- Kanały przenosin? Jak wyglądają? - zapytał zaciekawiony, po raz kolejny pojmując jak wielu rzeczy nie wie jeszcze o świecie magii.

\- Kanały te można opisać jako okręgi obłożone runami, za ich sprawą można poruszać się pomiędzy państwami a nawet kontynentami. Jest to coś w rodzaju teleportacji, jednak to nie czarodziej ale runy obecne na okręgach, kierują całym procesem. Tworzą bezpieczne tunele którymi osoba posiadająca w sobie magię może się przetransportować.

\- Osoba posiadająca magię? Czy to znaczy że mugol by się nimi nie przedostał? A co jakby podróżował razem z czarodziejem?

\- Nie Harry, mugol nie mógłby podróżować w ten sposób. Tunel działa odczytując strukturę magiczną czarodzieja, mugol jej nie ma, więc by go nie zabrał. Jeśli wszedłby do niego razem z czarodziejem to ten by poleciał ale nie mugol, on po prostu zostałby na miejscu.

\- Rozumiem. - W milczeniu analizował to co dotąd usłyszał. Chociaż Bill tego nie powiedział, podejrzewał, że to o czym wspomniał jest jakimś dodatkowym zabezpieczeniem. Wiedział że wraz z czarodziejem, osoba niemagiczna także może przenieść się za pomocą świstoklika czy też teleportować się. Skoro jednak kanały były przed tym zabezpieczone, musiał istnieć jakiś tego powód.

\- Czy każdy czarodziej może nimi podróżować?

\- Tak, jednak musi przejść przez kontrolę zarówno w miejscu z którego rusza jak i kolejną w kraju do którego się udaje.

\- To zupełnie jak przy przekraczaniu granicy w mugolskim świecie.

\- Masz rację Harry, procedury są podobne bowiem udajesz się na teren obcego państwa które musi mieć jakikolwiek nadzór nad tym kto dostaje się do kraju.

W pełni się z tym zgadzał, zastanawiało go jednak jak przebiega magiczna kontrola, Wiedział że w niemagicznym świecie sprawdza się dowody osobiste oraz paszporty, ale jak to jest wśród czarodziei?

Na to nie potrafił sam sobie odpowiedzieć.

\- Wejdź - dopiero to polecenie uświadomiło mu, że dotarli do gospody. Wchodząc do środka z ulgą przyjął fakt, że o tej porze bar jest opustoszały. - _Najwidoczniej tutaj przesiadują nocami. Zupełnie odwrotnie niż w Dziurawym Kotle..._

Kiedy ponownie znaleźli się w pokoju w którym spędzili ostatnią noc, Bill zajął się pospiesznym zbieraniem porozkładanych rzeczy. On sam nie miał czego zbierać, cały jego dobytek wciąż pozostawał w kufrze.

 _Wczoraj nawet do spania się tutaj nie przebrałem... Prawdę mówiąc dzisiaj też jestem w tych samych rzeczach. -_ Chociaż miał świadomość tego, wcale nie miał ochoty nagle się przebierać. Zresztą obecnie miał na sobie jedyny komplet rzeczy które aż tak na nim nie wisiały. Fakt koszulka była sprana i nieco za szeroka ale i tak w porównaniu z resztą jego mugolskiej garderoby była całkiem znośna.

Można było spytać dlaczego nie kupił sobie normalnych ubrań skoro ma pieniądze, ale prawda była taka że nigdy nie były mu tak naprawdę potrzebne. W Hogwarcie i tak chodzili w mundurkach więc nie miałby okazji ich nosić, a na Privet Drive cóż... tam wolał nie pokazywać się w czymś porządnym.

 _Wuj z pewnością nie miałby skrupułów przed zabraniem mi pieniędzy. Nie sądzę by przeszkadzało mu to, że pochodzą z magicznego świata._

 _Ani trochę._

\- W porządku, możemy iść.

\- Dobrze. Ja jestem gotowy.

Po raz ostatni rozejrzał się po pokoju i wraz z przyjacielem opuścił gospodę ciekaw dokąd idą. Nie sądził by w pierwszym lepszym miejscu były takie tunele, nie po tym co opowiedział mu o nich Bill.

 _W sumie nie ważne gdzie idziemy, najważniejsze że będę daleko od Privet Drive i od cholernego dyrektora._

 _Będę daleko z kimś z kim lubię być._

)()()(

Myślał że ruszą gdzieś z Pokątnej, jednak Bill zaprowadził go do Dziurawego Kotła a stamtąd z powrotem do mugolskiej dzielnicy. Prowadzony wąskimi uliczkami, zastanawiał się dokąd idą. Nie wzięli taksówki, nie pojechali tez pociągiem, więc obstawiał, że nie są zbyt daleko od miejsca docelowego.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał, nie podejrzewając nawet tego, że odpowiedź Billa całkowicie rozwieje jego wcześniejsze założenia.

\- Musimy opuścić centrum. O tej prze zbyt wielu mugoli się po nim kręci. Do punktu przenosin mamy jeszcze spory kawałek drogi a niestety ze względu na zabezpieczenia nie można się tam teleportować ani przenieść za pomocą świstoklika.

\- Jak więc się tam dostaniemy?

\- Na miotle. To najszybszy i najbezpieczniejszy sposób.

\- Mugole nas nie zauważą?

\- Użyjemy zaklęcia kameleona, ale musimy wystartować z nieuczęszczanego miejsca, bo zaklęcie będę mógł rzucić dopiero jak znajdziemy się na miotle, w przeciwnym razie czar obejmie jedynie nas, nie ją.

Teraz już rozumiał czemu tak kluczą między uliczkami, tak z pewnością dwóch chłopaków siedzących okrakiem na miotle przyciągnęło by sporo uwagi.

 _Podobnie jak latająca miotła po niebie..._

Szli jeszcze przez kilka minut, wreszcie zatrzymali się przy jakich rozwalonych budynkach. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało mu to na pozostałości po jakiejś starej fabryce. Widział, że Bill wyciąga z jednej ze swoich kieszeni miotłę i powiększa ją zaklęciem, jednak sam wciąż rozglądał się w okół.

Wcale nie był taki pewny tego, że nikt ich tutaj nie zauważy. To prawda że budynki były opustoszałe, ale dobrze wiedział że takie tereny są wymarzonymi kryjówkami dla pijaków i bezdomnych.

\- Bill, myślę że ktoś może nas tutaj zobaczyć. W takich miejscach często śpią bezdomni - mówiąc to machnął ręką w stronę jednego z budynków.

\- Tak, ale czy myślisz że ktoś uwierzy osobie tego pokroju? Ty na miejscu zwykłego człowieka uwierzyłbyś?

\- Szybciej uznałbym że ktoś taki się nachlał i miał zwidy.

\- Właśnie. Dlatego chociaż to miejsce nie jest idealne, możemy wykorzystać je jako nasz punkt startowy. Wsiadaj.

Tak jak zeszłej nocy wdrapał się na miotłę tuż za przyjacielem i mocno objął go w pasie by nie zsunąć się z miotły w czasie lotu.

\- _Camelo_ \- Bill zatoczył różdżką okrąg nad ich głowami a potem strzepnął nią zupełnie jakby zrzucał pyłek kurzu. Harry poczuł jak coś zimnego rozlewa mu się po ciele, zupełnie tak jakby ktoś stłukł nad nim jajko które teraz powoli zaczęło go oblepiać. Uniósł rękę do twarzy by spojrzeć na nią, ale zamiast solidnej skóry ujrzał prześwitujące przez nią niebo.

\- Łał - wyrwało mu się. Nie wiedział jednak co ma więcej powiedzieć, ten czar naprawdę był niesamowity.

\- Trzymaj się mocno Harry. - Po tym poleceniu ponownie schwycił się szaty Billa, mocniej przy tym się do niego przesuwając.

Wystartowali.

Spoglądając na szybko malejące pod nimi budynki, uśmiechnął się szeroko, po prostu ciesząc się lotem.

)()()(

 **Camelo - zaklęcie kameleona, nie kojarzę by w książkach była podana jego inkantacja, więc stworzyłam własną. Nazwa zaklęcia została wzięta od słowa kameleon, co jak sądzę jest łatwe do zauważenia.**

)()()(

 **Koniec Rozdziału 5**


End file.
